


I Just Really Miss Talking To You

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick really misses David during their little break after the barbecue.69: "I just really miss talking to you."





	I Just Really Miss Talking To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick knew he needed to give David his space; it is what he asked for. Time. Time with this is what he had said. Time to think about them and the biggest thing about Patrick’s past that he kept a secret from David who he told to trust him. Patrick felt like absolute garbage for making David feel this way. How could he do this to him?

He’s been texting him a bit, here and there, mainly updates about the store or vendors, nothing he needs to worry about is what he told him. He’s also been texting him a bit about how much he misses him and how sorry he is. David’s been responding to his texts but only after a few hours.

Patrick can’t help but to text him again, he can’t stop thinking about him as he lies in his bed alone wishing he could hold David in his arms and tell him how sorry he is.

**Patrick:** I just really miss talking to you

Patrick waits, watching their text conversation, hoping David will respond but knowing he might not and that’s okay, it has to be okay.

He sees the three dots signaling that David is typing. Patrick can’t help but smile to himself; this is the fastest David’s ever texted back since that awful day.

**David:** So do I

Patrick lets himself be happy about this. This is progress. He continues to text David asking him about his day, just wanting him to talk to him. He’s hoping this means that soon enough he will finally have David back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
